The Darkness Before the Dawn
by FluffyDemonSheepdog
Summary: [NEXT CHAPTER UP] Rated for InuYasha's potty mouth . Mysterious demons under some kind of control attacking Sesshomaru! What could this mean? And what's this...InuYasha...and Sesshomaru...working together! R
1. Prologue

The Darkness Before the Dawn  
  
Prologue  
  
The stillness of the Western Lands was split by an inhuman scream. At the same time, lightning cracked across the sky illuminating the forest clearing. The next second a lizard-like shape dashed through the clearing followed by many others of the same. This was from whence the screaming came. Unintelligible words issued from the creature's mouths as they continued running east...

* * *

Miles away, Kagome and Shippo jerked awake to see InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango apparently ready to fight. Kilala transformed stood near them, growling into the trees. None of them seemed to notice Kagome and Shippo until Kagome spoke.  
  
"I-InuYasha?" she voiced uncertainly. Said hanyou turned towards her with a warning look and she fell silent. Shippo whispered a question in her ear, "Kagome-chan, what's going on?"  
  
Pulling the small kitsune comfortingly into her arms, she returned softly, "I don't know."  
  
Suddenly the tension seemed to clear from the air, and InuYasha took his clawed hand off of the hilt of Tetsusaiga. All three turned back to the fire that was still burning and sat down, Kilala transforming back and curling up beside Sango.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked after several minutes of silence. She had directed the question at InuYasha, but he just leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree out of the circle of firelight with a "Feh". Because of this it was Miroku who answered the question.  
  
"InuYasha smelled something strange on the wind. Sango and I woke to find him standing and looking like he was about to go off somewhere. About that time I sensed a strange aura to the east. The three of us took guard around the camp Not long after, you and Shippo awoke."  
  
"What did he smell?" Kagome mused, half to herself and half to the group in general.  
  
"He wouldn't say," replied Sango with a glance to InuYasha.  
  
Just then the hanyou jumped up once more. The reason soon became clear as the sound of breaking twigs and running feet reached the group's ears. Seconds later, a small figure burst into the clearing, and, panting, fell to her knees.  
  
The five friends stared at the little girl in the middle of the camp in confusion. InuYasha was the first to speak.  
  
"What're you doin' here?"  
  
The girl looked up at him, still breathing quickly. Then she got to her feet and said, to the surprise of all, "Lord Sesshomaru is in danger."  
  
"WHAT?!"

* * *

Torie-san: What are the lizard things? Why's Sesshomaru in danger? What the hell happened here?! What did InuYasha smell? What---ok, I'm gonna stop myself now. Read and Review and you'll find out.  
  
**Next Chapter:  
  
Rin's Tale **


	2. Chapter One: Rin's Tale

Torie-san: Review Response time!  
  
**InuyashaKogaRULZ: **thanks!   
  
**Desy: **thanks to you too. And about the Kilala/Kirara thing....right you are. But it is kinda confusing. I mean, in the beginning of the series they call her Kilala and after a few episodes it's Kirara. I'll leave it like that in the Prologue (just cuz I'm lazy...) and fix it in this chapter.  
  
**Marnika: **Well here's your more!!

* * *

The Darkness Before the Dawn  
  
Chapter One: Rin's Tale  
  
Looks of disbelief hung in what seemed a permanent fashion on InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo's faces at this piece of news.  
  
"What the hell do you mean he's in 'danger'?" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Rin stared up at her Lord's half-brother. "We were attacked by some demons..." a fearful looks appeared in the young girl's eyes. "Please, you have to come help him...I don't want Sesshomaru-sama to die!"  
  
"Feh. I ain't helpin' him." With this, the hanyou leapt into the branches of a tree.  
  
Kagome glared up at the tree into which InuYasha had disappeared, then turned her gaze back to Rin. As soon as she saw the tears spilling down her cheeks as the brown-haired girl stared up at the tree, Kagome resolved to do all she could. _No matter how much I hate his brother...  
  
_"InuYasha.......SIT!"  
  
The next moment, InuYasha became intimately related to the dirt. He lifted his head from the ground, spat some dirt out of his mouth, stood up, and yelled, "What'd ya do that for?!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin stared on in amazement as Kagome proceeded to yell at the bewildered hanyou.  
  
"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU HATE YOUR BROTHER, YOU'RE GOING TO HELP HIM!!!"  
  
InuYasha, his sensitive ears flat against his head, yelled right back, "WHAT MAKES YOU SO EAGER TO HELP, HUH? WHAT'S THAT BASTARD EVER DONE FOR YOU?!"  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY HE'D DONE ANYTHING FOR ME!!" Here the raven-haired girl lowered her voice. "I just can't let her down."  
  
InuYasha growled and turned to go back to his tree...but then..."SIT!!!"  
  
He crashed once more into the ground. "Would you quit doin' that?!"  
  
"InuYasha, I think it would be wise if you helped your brother," Miroku spoke up, observing the look on Kagome's face.  
  
"And why's that monk?"  
  
"Because Lady Kagome looks like she's about to 'sit' you into what she calls the 'center of the earth'."  
  
InuYasha glanced nervously back at Kagome. "Okay fine," he said somewhat reluctantly.  
  
Kagome looked back at Rin. The girl's tears had dried and the next second she leapt upon InuYasha shouting, "YAY!"  
  
"Yeah yeah," InuYasha said uncomfortably, pushing Rin off if himself.  
  
"Just tell us how it happened as we go," Sango said.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken-sama and I were just walking through the forest earlier in the day. We weren't doing anything, just walking," Rin began, "when suddenly we were attacked by these lizard-things. They ran on two feet and had long tails and scaly bodies. Jaken-sama ran behind the cover of some brush and I followed him. Lord Sesshomaru began battling the demons..." here her voice faltered, and Kagome urged her to continue. She began again saying, "But then one of the demons lashed out and struck him across the back. He nearly fell forward, but regained his balance in time to kill that one. Then," she paused again, "Sesshomaru-sama drew Tokijin." She stopped as if that were the end of the story.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Sango  
  
Rin reluctantly shook her head. _I am not sure Sesshomaru-sama would want his despised half-brother to hear of his full defeat...  
  
_"Then please, continue," Miroku spoke up. InuYasha moved in front of the group since he could smell Sesshomaru.  
  
Hesitantly, Rin continued with her tale: "But after a while, even after the tide of the battle had turned Lord Sesshomaru's favor, it turned against him again. The lizard demons scored many hits upon him, knocking Tokijin from his hand. Soon...he could do nothing to fight back. At that point a scream split the air. It seemed like a signal to the demons, who raced away. I ran over to Sesshomaru-sama...After leaving him in Jaken-sama's care, I ran to get you. But right now I'm sure the only thing keeping Lord Sesshomaru alive is his Tenseiga."  
  
"How'd you find us anyway?" InuYasha asked over his shoulder to her.  
  
"We've been traveling several days ahead of you for several days for some time now. I knew just to back-track until I came to your camp," Rin responded.  
  
"You have to give her credit for that InuYasha," Sango spoke up.  
  
"Feh."  
  
They traveled in silence until Shippo spotted something white through the trees. Pointing, the small kitsune said, "There he is!"  
  
InuYasha, with Kirara and Miroku behind him, skidded to a stop in the clearing. Rin immediately jumped off the hanyou's back and rushed to the silver-haired man lying in the center of the clearing. Jaken looked up as she ran toward him.  
  
"Rin you're back. Did you..." he started asking, then looked up to see the group of five Rin had brought along approaching. "Ah." _The half-breed's in the back I see. He was probably forced to come.  
  
_Once Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome and InuYasha got about five feet away from the fallen dog demon, they stopped. Kirara, still transformed, stood at the edge of the clearing. However, after a nod from Sango, she returned to her normal form and crept forward beside Shippo.  
  
And uncomfortable silence reigned between the two, as it were, "rival" groups. In the end, it was Kagome who stepped forward with the question, "What can we do?" proceeding from her lips.  
  
"Well, it's been several hours since the battle and M'Lord still hasn't woken up. He's breathing, but shallowly, and his heart's beating slowly. M'Lord's wounds seemed to have healed, but I...I daren't check for fear of what he may do when he awakes." This full and slightly fearful report came from Jaken.  
  
"Well, you'll have to take the consequences," Sango said, stepping forward next to Kagome. "Where are the worst of his wounds?"  
  
Jaken blinked at this bold address and then said, "On his back."  
  
"Do you have any bandages Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course."  
  
As one, the two girls walked to the Lord of the Western Lands and knelt down beside him. Kagome pulled out the bandages. Most of his armor was already off because of the attacks. Sango slipped his kimono ((THE TOP PART)) off and gently turned him halfway over, ignoring Jaken's sputtered protests. She winced at the six long gashes across his back that were still trickling blood. Kagome silently started winding the bandages around his chest, sighing slightly as she did so. _InuYasha better not start getting insanely jealous..._she thought.  
  
InuYasha, his arms crossed, twitched his ears furiously several times as Kagome began bandaging his brother's chest. _Dammit, it's like helping Kouga!  
  
_Miroku glanced over at InuYasha and saw his furiously twitching ears. Containing his laughter for the moment, the monk said quietly to him, "Something on your ears bothering you, InuYasha?" The hanyou's ears stopped twitching and he shot a "say-that-again-and-die-a-painful-death" look toward the amused monk, accompanied by a low, short growl.  
  
Halfway done with the bandages, Kagome froze. She had heard InuYasha's low growl, and, not having seen the scene behind her, mistook it as jealously. Calmly she spoke, "Sit." She heard the thud signifying the introduction of InuYasha to the ground, and went back to bandaging. Sango glanced at her, wondering why she'd 'sat' him. Shippo leapt onto Miroku's shoulder and they both stared down at InuYasha's prostrate form...which didn't stay prostrate for long. He jumped to his feet and opened his mouth to yell, but Sango, who had turned around, caught his eye and shook her head. The irate half- demon snapped his mouth shut and crossed his arms again.  
  
After a few more minutes of winding, Kagome finished. Sango slipped Sesshomaru's kimono ((the TOP)) back up. The two girls stood and walked back to the group of InuYasha, Miroku, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, and Shippo.  
  
Rin looked anxiously up at them, her eyes asking the unspoken question.  
  
"He should be fine. We just have to wait until he wakes up," Kagome said.  
  
"But for now we should set up camp here," Sango suggested.  
  
Five minutes later a fire had been built with Sesshomaru placed near it and the others, all but InuYasha, who had disappeared into a tree, grouped around it.

* * *

Torie-san: The end of the first chapter! Will Sesshomaru wake up? Find out...! And you guys got five pages! Rejoice!  
  
**Next Chapter:  
  
The Awakening**  
  
And a hint: that's talking about more than a person! 


	3. Chapter Two: The Awakening

Torie-san: Hi guys! Second chapter! WOOT OvO. If any of the statements sound English...sorry, I've been reading copious amounts of Harry Potter lately. Oh, and if you haven't figured out by now....thoughts in italics...if you hand figured that out...Sylvan. Review Responses!  
  
**animegirl007: **Here's your update! And yeah...you're right! Go you! Have a cookie _hands cookie  
  
_**InuyashaKogaRULZ: **Here it is!  
  
**Heart of the Wizard: **Thanks. I'm updating.  
  
Oh yeah, and my Disclaimer....  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't freakin' own InuYasha, dumbass lawyers! So back the hell up! _holds up Tokijin threateningly_

* * *

The Darkness Before the Dawn  
  
Chapter Two: The Awakening  
  
Deep into the night, when only InuYasha was still awake and when stars were beginning to disappear from the sky, the Lord of the Western Lands awoke. He sat up quickly and winced...in fact it was all he could do not to let out a small cry of pain. He felt the bandages around his chest and vaguely wondered who had put them there. Sesshomaru held himself back because he could smell the scents of others--- one in particular. His little half- brother.  
  
"Awake are you," InuYasha spoke from the branches of a nearby tree. It wasn't a question, more of a dry comment.  
  
Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. _Dammit, I don't believe this! Why the hell is he here?!  
  
_"Losing your cool already? That's usually me."  
  
The full dog demon could hear the smirk in his brother's voice. Choosing to ignore him he lay back down--- just sitting up was exhausting. InuYasha jumped from the tree, landed at the base, stood up, and walked over to Sesshomaru. The next thing he knew, InuYasha's face appeared above him, smirking. For once it was his big brother lying on the ground, not him.  
  
"Heh, now this is a change isn't it," InuYasha voiced, the smirk growing larger and more triumphant.  
  
Sesshomaru shut his eyes, gave another low growl, and opened them again. Then, in a voice missing some of its usual cold menace, he said, "Leave little brother."  
  
"I ain't leavin'! This is probably the only time I'm gonna see you lyin' flat on your back at my mercy!" A bark of laughter accompanied these words.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru thought with annoyance, _Well, he's right about one thing...  
  
_Sesshomaru carefully attempted sitting up again. He succeeded, though wincing. InuYasha took an unconscious step backward. Maybe Sesshomaru could do more than InuYasha gave him credit for when he was hurt...but all his brother did was slowly move himself to lean against the trunk of the tree from which InuYasha had leapt. They surveyed each other with golden gazes, the hanyou gauging how much he thought his brother could do when hurt, the full youkai still wondering why the hell he was here and who had brought him...or given the order to bring him. In either case he suspected Jaken.  
  
The two half-brothers were in the same positions, still staring at each other, when Miroku, Kagome, and Rin walked into the clearing. The three humans stopped short of the demon stare-down. At least two of them had expected something like this to happen, though perhaps on a slightly more violent scale. It was Rin who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! You're awake!" she cried, running towards him. When she reached him, she stood beside him and gave him a hug around the neck, at which he looked slightly ruffled. After all...that was the first time anyone had really hugged him. Rin still hadn't let go when his sensitive ears picked up a soft giggle coming from the direction of the other two humans. He gave a low warning growl and Rin let go quickly and jumped back, a slightly afraid look flickering quickly across her small face.  
  
Kagome immediately stopped her giggling. She'd figured he'd probably hear it, but she couldn't hold it in. The expression on his face had just been too funny. She hadn't meant to make him frighten anyone..._Though, _she thought, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head, _he'd probably frighten someone anyway...  
  
_A slightly hurt look now resided on Rin's face, but she still stood by her Lord. InuYasha, a few feet away, began walking toward Kagome and Miroku. As he passed them, he pulled Kagome's arm, and, since she basically had no other choice, she followed him.  
  
After he had apparently dragged her far enough away from the clearing, he stopped and let go of her arm. She looked questioningly at him, for his eyes were closed and he was taking deep, slow breaths.  
  
"Uhhh....InuYasha?" she asked tentatively.  
  
His golden eyes snapped open. He opened his mouth and Kagome realized he was about to yell. She opened her mouth to say the "magic word" but he beat her to the point.  
  
"WHY THE HELL'D YOU 'SIT' ME LAST NIGHT?! I WASN'T DOIN ANYTHING WRONG!!!"  
  
She yelled right back, though at least a little softer, "YOU WERE BEING JEALOUS AGAIN! I CAN'T _BELIEVE _YOU! I WAS _HELPING _YOUR BROTHER! IT'S NOT LIKE I _LIKE _HIM!! IF YOU THINK THAT, YOU'RE INSANE!!!"  
  
He stood blinking at the sudden onslaught. "I wasn't being jealous," he said simply.  
  
"Oh? Then what was the growl for?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Uhhhhh....my.....uh..." InuYasha just couldn't seem to get the words "my ears were twitching" out. She'd laugh, he knew she would.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He stayed silent for a long time. Then, speaking quickly, he said, "Myearsweretwitching."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Say that again slower."  
  
His face taking on a pinkish hue, he spoke slower. "My ears were twitching." He saw the amusement behind her eyes, and waited for the laughter...But it didn't come.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you were growling," Kagome simply said.  
  
"The monk made a comment. So I growled. There, happy?"  
  
"So you weren't being jealous?"  
  
"I already said that, stupid!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
She walked away, leaving him fuming and muttering curse words to the ground. Before she left and right after she 'sat' him, she heard him say, "Fack you!" Though his words were muffled, she knew what he meant, and she called out over her shoulder, "SIT!"

* * *

Back in the clearing, there was an uncomfortable silence between the three still there. It continued, growing more awkward by the moment, until Shippo came running into the clearing, grasping the Staff of Heads and being chased by Jaken.  
  
"Give that back you pestilence!" the old retainer squawked, chasing Shippo around the burnt-out, but still hot, fire. Shippo's only response was to bring the Staff over his head and whacked Jaken squarely on the head. The little green man fell into the hot coals, lay there for a moment, then caught on fire. He leapt screaming out of the coals and ran around the perimeter of the camp...well, almost the perimeter. Blinded by fire and obvious pain, he ran right into Sesshomaru, falling over his legs, which were stretched out in from of him, and catching his pants on fire.  
  
Sango, Kirara, Kagome, and InuYasha, who had come running at the sound of the commotion, stared at the scene with obvious amusement. And what a scene it was! Jaken, still on fire, was trying to beat out the fire on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was trying his best to hit Jaken and beat out the flames at the same time, succeeding only in burning his hand and practically killing his already hurt back.  
  
It was Shippo who laughed first, followed by InuYasha and the rest, all but Rin, who hovered around the two. Eventually Miroku regained his senses, disappeared into the woods, and reappeared back into the clearing a few moments later with a bucket of water. This, since he dissolved into laughter again, was snatched by Sango and dumped on flaming Master and Retainer. The action was repeated several more times, until Jaken and Sesshomaru were soaked through.  
  
Sesshomaru growled, loudly, at Jaken, who picked up the Staff of Heads and rushed out of the clearing as fast as his short legs would carry him. It was then that, finally, Rin giggled, which started the others laughing all over again. The soaked Sesshomaru began growling, but no one took any notice of the irate youkai.

* * *

In the darkness of the cavern, something stirred. Stretching itself, blood red eyes flew open. It stood from the broken fragments of its shell and let out a mighty roar. It was awake...and it was coming.

* * *

Torie-san: Oooh! What could this be? Hope you guys liked the added humor in that chapter. Funny how almost all of this chapter was written in GA History and Study Hall, with the two strictest teachers, and I didn't get in trouble! Uhhh...better shut up or I might jinx myself. Lol.  
  
**Next Chapter:  
  
Memories Not My Own **


	4. Chapter Three: Memories Not My Own

Torie-san: Here I am, once again with the third chapter!! YAY! Uhhh...anyway...to get out of the awkward position created by Saturday morning hyperness (yes, you heard me right, Saturday MORNING. They do have'em. And where I live it's about 8:30 AM right now. Well...it was, now it's next month as I type the end of this chapter.) I shall do Review Responses!  
  
**Devlinn Reiko-sama: **Thanks! Glad you liked the ending, I wasn't sure how well that was gonna work. Here's your next chapter/update!  
  
**Desy: **Here it is! (Finally!)  
  
And a note: In this fic I am proud to say that Sesshomaru-sama is in possession of both his arms.

* * *

The Darkness Before the Dawn  
  
Chapter Three: Memories Not My Own  
  
That night, when all had calmed down and Sesshomaru and Jaken had dried out, a fire was lit with everyone grouped around it but Sesshomaru, who was still sitting up against the tree. His wet and partly bloody bandages had been changed by Kagome and Sango and he sat staring into the dancing flames and ignoring the others.  
  
"So InuYasha, is what attacked Sesshomaru what you smelled?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah. I still don't know exactly what it is, but it's definitely the thing that attacked my asshole of a brother," he responded.  
  
"Where'd the little green man go?" Shippo asked, looking around for the squire.  
  
"I think he's running from you," Sango answered him, sharing a glance of amusement with the others.  
  
Rin grinned. "He's hiding from Sesshomaru-sama too." Laughter rippled around the group.  
  
Sesshomaru, who had tuned the conversation out, felt his eyelids slipping. He struggled to fight off the tide of sleep--- he would not, not in front of his idiot little half-brother. But no matter how much he struggled, it was all in vain. As he slipped into sleep, he also slipped into a dream...

* * *

_He was walking down a long, dark corridor deep under the earth. He reached out a hand to touch the wall and felt cold stone. Bringing his hand back to his side, he caught a glimpse of it in his peripheral vision. What he saw mad him bring it back in front of his face and stop dead in his tracks.  
  
Where normally pale flesh had been, it was now green scales. His claws and fingers were elongated. He glanced down at his body and saw the most shocking thing yet. Scaly, slightly bent legs supported a flat, muscular scaly torso. As he took all this in, he heard a sound father down the corridor.  
  
He continued along the passage, glancing back every now and then to see a green scaly tail whipping out behind him. Turning a rounded corner, he saw a light moving ahead of him. Stealthily he followed it around twists and gentle curves, sloping downward, creeping forward.  
  
Suddenly, the light stopped and vanished. He now picked up the pace and moved forward, expecting there to be another twist in the passage-way...but when he got there, the corridor was a dead-end.  
  
In puzzlement, he placed one hand against the cold stone wall. The next thing he knew, he was sliding down a stone chute; he came to a stop at another dead end. He placed his hand against the wall again, and it slid soundlessly upward. Standing up, he walked into a huge cavern, filled with lizard shapes.  
  
A large fire occupied the center of the room, the lizard creatures dancing a strange dance around it. Strange music played in the background. As he took a step toward them, though, the music stopped and the creatures turned toward him. He paused in his progression. Then they began to run toward him. They were almost upon him when...__

* * *

_Sesshomaru awoke, panting. He looked up to see all of the rest, including the returned Jaken, staring at him.  
  
"Bad dream, brother," InuYasha said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the word 'brother'.  
  
Sesshomaru said not a word and glared at InuYasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong?" Rin asked.  
  
"You're panting and pale," Miroku observed.  
  
Suddenly, the full youkai felt something seeping into the bandages. Taking a small sniff, he realized his wounds had reopened. The hanyou and kitsune seemed to have realized this too, for they were looking at Sesshomaru with shrewd gazes. The next thing he knew, Rin was peering into his face.  
  
"Are you sick Sesshomaru-sama? Is it something with your wounds?" A worried look appeared on her face.  
  
In an undertone he said to her, "I'm fine Rin. Back up." Rin obeyed, returning to the fireside beside Kagome.  
  
The group stayed silent after that...silent, that is, until InuYasha jumped up, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru sat up straighter. The next second, Miroku, too, stood from his position by the fire.  
  
"InuYasha...Miroku...? What is it?" Kagome asked, looking up at them in a slightly puzzled way as Rin ran to stand beside Sesshomaru. Kirara had transformed and was now growling into the trees to the south.  
  
"Somethin's comin'," InuYasha spoke quietly, never taking his eyes from the south.  
  
"More to the point, what is coming," Sango stated, grabbing her boomerang and standing.  
  
Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, and she hugged him comfortingly.  
  
Answering Sango's question, Miroku said with a grim expression, "It's what attacked Sesshomaru." At this statement and audible gulp was heard from Jaken and Rin grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm, looking fearful.  
  
Five minutes later, they heard crashing and unintelligible screaming coming toward the camp. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and InuYasha stood in a slightly curved line in front of the others. Kagome pulled her bow and arrows closer to her, and Shippo leapt from her arms to stand in front of her.  
  
"Rin, go," Sesshomaru said quietly to her. "Take Jaken with you."  
  
"Go where, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Anywhere away from here. Don't let them find you."  
  
Rin nodded, and, still looking fearful, ran out of the camp, followed by Jaken. Kagome was now standing with and arrow notched to her bow. It was then that lizard-like shapes burst through the trees from the south. But, to the surprise of all, they stopped, looking around as if searching for something.  
  
The tallest one's, which seemed to be the leader, eyes caught Sesshomaru's cold golden gaze. Pointing over the heads of the others, it shouted to the fifteen or so behind him. They surged forward as a scaly mass.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
"FOXFIRE!"  
  
"WIND SCAR!"  
  
Four attacks rang out as one, accompanied by purifying arrows from Kagome's bow shooting into the attacking mass, then the attack form InuYasha. The arrows seemed to do nothing, though, and even Hiraikotsu and InuYasha's claws and Tetsusaiga seemed to bounce off the creatures' scaly hides. Shippo's Foxfire, too, had little effect, and Miroku's Wind Tunnel only sucked in five of them. Kirara was thrown back immediately by the leader she had taken on.  
  
The leader of the group charged through InuYasha's, Kirara's, Shippo's, Sango's, and Miroku's defenses, straight toward Sesshomaru. Arriving on front of him, it ground out a question in its own language. The creatures and Inu-tachi had stopped fighting and had all turned toward Sesshomaru and the Leader. To the surprise of all, Sesshomaru answered its question as if it had spoken in plain English. ((Japanese, whatever.)).  
  
"I didn't call you here," Sesshomaru said, standing up, using the tree as support. He was still, however, looking up at it; even as tall as he was, it was still taller.  
  
The creature said something else, point directly at Sesshomaru's heart. Whatever it had said, it seemed to make the Lord of the Western Lands angry. He took his hand from the tree and conjured the Whip of Light. Lashing it at the leader he darted forward past the stunned Inu-tachi and into the midst of the lizard-like demons, turning into a whirlwind of light, silver, and steel fang as he had now whipped out Tokijin. The rest of the group leapt back into the fray.  
  
With each slash of Tetsusaiga, a demon was cut down; Sango's, Shippo's, Kagome's, and Miroku's attacks, combined with Tetsusaiga, Tokijin, and the Whip of Light, began to do some damage. The demons began breaking up and running toward the north—the direction Rin and Jaken had taken. The Leader was the last to flee, shouting words over its shoulder.  
  
InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. Sango wrenched Hiraikotsu from a tree, Miroku closed his Kazaana, and the group met in the middle of the camp—all but Sesshomaru. He stood, Tokijin still out, gazing to the north.  
  
"That was simpler than expected," Sango said as they stood in a small circle around the place where the now-scattered fire had been.  
  
"I wonder why their fighting prowess seemed to drop when Sesshomaru began fighting," Miroku mused, glancing to the dog demon staring to the north.  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru turned away from the group, who all were looking at him now. As he did so, thanks to his slightly limping walk because of earlier injuries, his curtain of silver hair swung to the side, revealing a dark stain on the back of his kimono. Kagome gasped.  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, not having noticed the stain. Kagome pointed to the youkai, whose hair swung once more to the side, once more showing the stain. Sango, too, gave a small gasp.  
  
"I was wonderin' when you would notice," InuYasha said, Shippo nodding beside him. He soon realized this was a mistake as Kagome rounded on him.  
  
"You mean you knew and you didn't tell me?! SIT! C'mon Sango." With this, she walked away, Sango following her, towards Sesshomaru who was walking towards the north.  
  
Walking quickly after him, Kagome halfway shouted, "Come back here you! You're bleeding through your bandages and kimono."  
  
"Your wounds must have reopened," Sango said, more calmly.  
  
Sesshomaru turned with a growl and an expression of pure anger on his face. InuYasha started forward to Kagome's side. A frightened look crossed Kagome's and Sango's faces for a split second, then Kagome said, "Don't you growl at me! Your wounds have reopened and the bandages need to be changed." Sesshomaru just glared with his, as always, cold expression, then turned his back to InuYasha, Sango, and Kagome.  
  
Kagome, now fully shouting, called, "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Sesshomaru said, as he kept walking, "I'll do as I wish." With that, he disappeared behind the trees, leaving Kagome, Sango, and then rest blinking and InuYasha growling.  
  
Shippo ran up and hopped on Kagome's shoulder. "Why's he so determined to go north anyway?"  
  
"He's going to find and protect Rin," Miroku said, walking over with staff jingling.  
  
"From what?" Shippo asked.  
  
"From..." Kagome shuddered. "Those demons."

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked, he seemed to hear a sneering voice in his head. And that voice made him move all the faster.  
  
_We have the little girl._  
  
A new voice joined the old one. And another...  
  
_We'll kill her...soon.  
  
She's worthless to us._  
  
Sesshomaru began to run...

* * *

Torie-san: First you must know that Sesshomaru's caring for Rin is NOT LOVE. Think of it as...a father caring for a daughter. And if you say he's going insane...well it won't be pretty. Sorry for the long lack of update period.  
  
**Next Chapter**:  
  
**Who's Behind It All **


	5. Chapter Four: Who's Behind It All

Torie-san: Here, after a long time in coming, is the fourth chapter of The Darkness Before the Dawn. Thank Ryuu-chan that you guys get it now, otherwise I would have forgotten. And I needed something to do right now because my mother is slightly murdering the French language because she's gonna go to France with my sister this summer or spring. I mean mom's good at it...sometimes. I just don't think the French people would be all too joyous with her efforts. Well she's stopped now. asd Anyway...Review Responses!  
  
**Devlinn Reiko-sama:** Glad you enjoyed it! Sorry this update was so long in coming. So much for that "soon". I wouldn't have Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship any other way. By the way, thank you for sticking with story.  
  
**Desy: **Sorry it's not exactly soon. What has it been, a little under four months? Yeesh.  
  
**Sorairo Ryuu: **_anime anger mark _What's that supposed to mean, "better than I expected"?! _sighs _Well, guess I should be thankful since you're one of my few reviewers, even if you are my best friend. Well...here's "the next bit". Thanks to you urging me to get it out here.  
  
The chapter title refers to the fact that you will hear a bit from someone who's behind it all, not to the fact that all will be revealed. And for old time's sake (Ryuu-chan, you may or may not remember this little catch phrase from my first short story), now on with the story!  
  
The Darkness Before the Dawn  
  
Chapter Four: Who's Behind It All  
  
"We should follow," Sango said, starting off to the north with Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
"Feh. He doesn't need our help," InuYasha scoffed.  
  
Miroku stepped up beside InuYasha. "Sesshomaru would refuse it anyway."

"We should still go," Kagome said, starting off after Sango with Shippo on her shoulder. "No matter if he refuses our help or not, he's still hurt," she threw back over her shoulder as she and Sango disappeared through the trees, leaving behind a bewildered-looking InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"I suppose we're going now," Miroku said, walking off after the two. With a muttered "Feh" InuYasha followed.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, scenting the air. They were just ahead—he could smell them. He took another step forward and felt more blood seeping into the bandages. _Why aren't these damn scratches healing? They should have been gone long before now. And they most certainly shouldn't be bleeding this much. _He reached around to his back, feeling behind his long hair. Bringing his hand back in front of his face, he noticed the tips of his clawed fingers were bloodied.  
  
Ignoring the blood, Sesshomaru crept stealthily and quietly toward the clearing ahead of him where he could hear the muttering of the lizard demons. It was all he could do to hold back a growl. Suddenly the voices abruptly stopped. The inu youkai wasted no time launching himself into the clearing. 

There was nothing there. Sesshomaru let loose the growl he'd been holding back. He scented the air; no trace of the demon's scent, or of Rin's, was there. He began searching the ground with his sharp golden gaze for signs of what he knew had been there. Finding nothing, he suddenly heard the three voices in his head again.

_She's dying, Sesshomaru._

_She's almost gone, Sesshomaru.  
  
She's fading away, Sesshomaru.  
  
_He growled and was about to run off again when he heard rustling in the bushes.

* * *

In the darkness, a woman with ebony hair and glowing amethyst eyes waited for the ever-nearing coming creature. The glaring red eyes stopped directly in front of her. The creature towered over her, yet she did not back away.  
  
Suddenly she turned her head sharply to the left and gave a cold, low laugh. "He is growing desperate," she muttered, turning her head back to the creature. 

It hissed, red eyes narrowing, and spoke in her head. _Before the end he will truly grow..._it paused, _desperate.  
  
_"Remember, my pet," she began as the creature bent its head down and the woman reached out a hand to stroke its snout, "we wouldn't want the Lord of the West to lose his sanity." A smirk grew on her face...

* * *

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome appeared from the trees to find Sesshomaru standing in the center of the clearing, emitting a low, rumbling growl. "What do you want?" the Lord of the West bit out. 

Kagome pushed a growling InuYasha out of the way and took a few steps towards Sesshomaru. "We're here to help you." As he opened his mouth to object, she cut him off. "And if you won't let us help you then at least let me and Sango change those bandages."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "I don't need your help, wench."  
  
Sango stepped forward besides Kagome. "Do you want to bleed to death?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "These are mere scratches. They will heal soon."  
  
"They're still bleeding," Sango pressed, "aren't they."

"Hn."

"That's it. You're letting us help you. I don't care what you say," Kagome voiced.

"Feh," InuYasha spoke up. "You ain't gonna get him to let you help him."

_

* * *

A glowing pair of blood-red eyes towered over him. Without being told, he knew judgment was coming. He closed his eyes and dropped to his scaly knees...  
  
_

* * *

The Inu-tachi stared in disbelief as Sesshomaru's eyes shut and he dropped down to his knees. "Well, InuYasha, it appears as if your brother doesn't have as high a resolve as we first expected," Miroku said, walking over to the now fully collapsed and unconscious Sesshomaru and gently prodding him with the end of his staff. 

Sango blinked, then sighed. "Well, better take advantage of it while we can, even if it is unusual. Come on Kagome-chan."

But Kagome didn't move. She was staring blanking ahead, blue eyes wide. In the moment Sango turned to look at her she shivered. Thoughts whirled in Kagome's head: _What was that presence I felt? Why did I feel it when no one else did? Why was it coming from...Sesshomaru? _She felt Sango shaking her shoulders, Shippo, InuYasha, and Miroku all calling her name, but she couldn't respond. She couldn't move. It was as if she was frozen.

Suddenly Sango's in front of her morphed into one of the lizard demons, and everything began working again. She cried out, covering her face and collapsing to her knees. The next thing she knew a half-frantic InuYasha was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, asking in a slightly panicked voice if she was alright. She uncovered her face and looked up at him.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She shuddered. How could something as simple as what she had just seen scare her so badly? No...no, it wasn't the face, it was the presence. She leaned forward and buried her face in InuYasha's chest.

Still not knowing what had made Kagome react in such a way, but knowing, somehow, that she needed comforting, InuYasha pulled her closer to himself and put his arms around her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched on, all with worried expressions.

After several minutes, she pulled her head up and rested it on InuYasha's shoulder. Her eyes were frightened and she shivered slightly as if cold. No one wanted to ask the question they all knew had to be asked, yet someone had to do it. In the end it was Miroku who spoke.

"Kagome-sama," he started softly, "What did you see or feel that made you..." The monk trailed off.  
  
"Something really evil...it...it came from...Sesshomaru. A strong, evil demonic aura." Kagome could feel the beginnings of a low growl starting in InuYasha's chest. She sat up, pulling out of his arms. "But it wasn't Sesshomaru's. It was...something else's."

The other four looked at each other then back at Kagome. She twitched and stood up. "Okay, I know you're all thinking I'm crazy."

"No, Kagome-chan, we believe you," Sango said.

"Good." Now seemingly fully recovered, she continued, "Come on Sango-chan; let's get Sesshomaru's bandages done while he's still unconscious." She walked over to kneel down beside Sesshomaru.

For the second time the four looked at each other. InuYasha still looked worried, even though he was tying not to let it show. As Sango went to help Kagome, Miroku pulled InuYasha off to the side.

"It would be best if we did not speak of what Kagome-sama felt to cause her to react in such a way," the monk said in a low voice.

InuYasha glanced over his shoulder at the girls helping his brother. "Why not monk? And why are you telling _me _this?"  
  
"Because I know how inconsiderate you can be," Miroku responded, adopting a saintly expression.

An anger mark appeared on InuYasha's forehead and he cracked the knuckles of one hand. "Monk..." He trailed off warningly.

Miroku grinned. "Ehheh..."

Sango and Kagome were a little startled when they felt Sesshomaru stir under their touch. The duo glanced at each other. They were only halfway done with the re-bandaging and if he woke up now there was no way they'd finish. Even as you they realized this, Sesshomaru's eyes cracked open to the slightest of slits...but they weren't his normal cold golden ones. It was as if they held a deep pain, and they were blank, pupil-less. Their color had dimmed, now infused with a brownish bronze color.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Shippo asked, peering over Kagome's shoulder. His words drew the attention of Miroku and InuYasha, who quickly walked over to the four.

Sesshomaru fully opened his eyes and made as if to get up, propping himself on his elbows. The color of his eyes had not changed, and they were still unfocused. Kagome shuddered. _Was that how I looked when I froze before? Is the same thing happening to him...or is it...something worse?_

* * *

In the darkness of the subterranean cave, blood-red eyes glinted in a smirk as the amethyst-eyed woman gave a cold, long laugh...

* * *

Torie-san: What the hell's wrong with Sesshomaru now? Who're the freaky-lady and her "little pet"? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Sucks for you, doesn't it? . Once again, it will not be pretty if you tell me or make a hint that Sesshomaru's going crazy. The fifth chapter, since I haven't even started on it, may be a little while in coming. You got six pages typed on Word. Be happy.  
  
**Next Chapter:  
  
"Follow Me—Find What You Seek"**  
  



	6. Chapter Five: Find What You Seek

Torie-san: Wow…been a long time…as always. Since….October…of last year. O.o Holy crap. Okay yeah that is a LONG time…Um, well, before ya'll (yeah I'm Southern…get over it) get too mad at me, Review Response time!

**Devlinn Reiko-sama: **Glad someone likes it Again, not very "soon"…but I hope you'll be happy with this.

**Sorairo Ryuu:** How have I lost it…?

**Heart of the Wizard:** YAY! I have another reviewer to add the already existing, miniscule list. I'm updating. Calm yourself.

Oh, a little note about the whole Kirara/Kilala thing…I had a past reviewer who told me that it was "Kilala not Kirara". And she was right. It IS Kilala, but if you write it like that, it's like saying the name with an "r". That's because l's are r's in Japan, and vice versa. Thus, to make our favorite neko youkai's name correct, it will be written as "Kirara". Thank you. Also you will see me using Tessaiga instead of Tetsusaiga from now on, once I get in the habit. So anyway, onward!

The Darkness Before the Dawn 

Chapter Five: "Follow Me— Find What You Seek"

Sesshomaru stood fully, the extra bandage Sango and Kagome hadn't had time to bind around his wounds unraveling and falling to the ground. Silver locks swung over the partially exposed, still-bleeding gashes in his back as he began to walk forward, the kimono top forgotten on the ground beside where he had been lying. The Lord of the West was completely zoned out from the world. And, once more, he could hear a voice in his head. This time, though, it wasn't a genderless monotone-- it was clearly a woman's. Whispery, much like a softly blowing breeze rustling the treetops, it guided him northwards. It encouraged him to continue his search for Rin.

_Forget the ones behind you. They will only hinder your search for the girl. Continue to search for her. She is calling out to you, Sesshomaru. Asking where you are. She needs you. Don't turn back, don't turn aside. Continue forward…she is calling you…_

Simultaneously, as Miroku, InuYasha, and Sango called Sesshomaru back and tried to stop him, the inu youkai and the miko heard the woman's voice in their minds. Kagome's face turned to a stunned, confused expression, and out loud she said, "What was that?"

The Inu-tachi looked over at her.

"What was what?" InuYasha asked.

"That voice. It was a woman's voice, soft and whispery, but menacing at the same time and…" Seeing the odd looks the others were giving her, she trailed off. "Didn't you…hear it?"

They shook their heads as one. Then suddenly Miroku's eyes widened. A slight shiver passed through his body. His right hand clutched his staff tighter.

"Houshi-sama? What is it?" Sango asked.

"So you feel it too then, Miroku?" Kagome inquired.

The delinquent monk nodded. "A strange presence. And it's coming from Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded.

"What the hell's goin' on here!" InuYasha half yelled.

"They can obviously feel something we can't," Sango said logically.

Shippou jumped onto the inu hanyou's shoulder, looking off in the direction that Sesshomaru had disappeared in. The kitsune's head cocked to the side. "What about Sesshomaru?"

The rest turned in the direction the taiyoukai had gone. "Dammit, he got away!" InuYasha groaned plaintively.

Kagome looked pointedly at InuYasha and said dryly, "I didn't know you cared."

"Feh," was all InuYasha said before taking off after his older half-brother.

"Gah!" Shippou screeched, holding tightly to the hanyou's shoulder.

Kirara transformed and Sango leapt onto her back. She extended her hand to Kagome, but before the miko took the proffered hand, she snatched up Sesshomaru's kimono top. Then she allowed Sango to help her onto Kirara's back, and Kirara took off running after InuYasha. Miroku kept pace right beside the larger form of the neko youkai. None of them knew what was going on with the Lord of the West, but they knew they had to find out.

* * *

A little girl huddled, frightened, in a corner of a subterranean cavern. Surrounding her were what seemed like hundreds of lizard youkai. Little Rin did not know where she was. She did not know what was going on. A small, soft whimper escaped her, and she whispered, "Sesshomaru-sama…where are you?" _Please come and rescue me, Sesshomaru-sama._

Suddenly a red-eyed shadow fell over her, and a voice invaded her mind. _Come with me, girl, _it hissed. The huge lizard demon reached out a taloned hand and dragged her upright. Rin tried to resist, but it didn't make a difference in the slightest.

Rin was forced along through the crowd of softly hissing lizard demons that parted like a sea of scales as they passed. It wasn't until they finished a rounded turn and came to huge stone double doors, presumably leading into another cavern or tunnel, that she realized that was where they were heading. For some reason, she was afraid of these doors. Towering over twenty feet high, they were at least a foot thick. They were carved with strange twisting figures and flowing strokes of strange writing. They exuded danger.

The claws of the creature were digging into her arm, drawing blood. Again and again she wondered where Sesshomaru-sama was. Why hadn't he come yet?

A sibilant hiss broke her thoughts, and the grinding of stone sliding against stone reached her ears as the doors slid into the walls. Rin was jerked forward into a cavern ever larger than the one she had just left. The doors slid shut behind them. Many great stone steps led steadily up to a dais, upon which was a rock-hewn throne. The creature crossed the cavern and knelt before the steps, forcing her to kneel as well, then stood and continued up. Finally it stopped three steps from the top.

It was then that Rin noticed the woman sitting, legs crossed, arms resting on the arms of the chair, on the throne. She was clothed in an all black kimono, the wide, flowing sleeves hanging down. Her incredibly long ebony hair was in a braid that trailed down over her left shoulder, pooling into her lap. One thick silver streak cut through the middle of the brad. Loose hairs on either side of her head fell softly over delicately pointed ears. Strange amethyst eyes seemed to glow from her fine-boned, aristocratic face.

Rin cocked her head slightly. This woman reminded her, strangely enough, of Lord Sesshomaru.

Then, suddenly, without warning, the pressure on her arm let up and the creature beside her disappeared. Surprised, she jerked away from the spot, stumbling down a step. It was then the woman spoke.

"Don't be so surprised. It has only given us some privacy." Her voice was cold and emotionless. "Now then…" she said, a chilling half smile, half smirk appearing on her face. Then those amethyst eyes did glow, and Rin was unable to look away, unable to move. Her eyes widened in fright, but she could not get away.

* * *

The Inu-tachi had finally caught up to Sesshomaru.

"What in hell in wrong with you!" InuYasha shouted into his brother's face.

Sesshomaru, to his half-breed half-brother's surprise, stopped walking. His eyes snapped back to normal and he fixed his cold gaze on InuYasha. Without warning and before InuYasha could react, one of Sesshomaru's hands snapped out in a white blur and caught him by the throat, lifting the hanyou several feet off the ground. The lethal claws dug slightly into the soft flesh of InuYasha's neck. InuYasha's hands clawed at his brother's hand, trying to get him to let go, but it was no use.

Kagome's eyes widened. "InuYasha!" she shrieked, and started forward, but Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Stay back, Kagome," the monk said, his voice low.

InuYasha bit out a low growl and managed the words, "You…bastard…"

Sesshomaru dug his claws deeper, then snapped his wrist to the side, at the same time letting go of InuYasha. The half-human flew backwards, slamming painfully into a nearby tree.

Kagome broke free of Miroku's restraining hand and ran to kneel beside InuYasha. "InuYasha! Are you all right?"

InuYasha completely ignored her and leapt up, ignoring the small amount of blood coming from his neck and snarling. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_!" InuYasha shouted angrily, one clawed resting on the hilt of Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru's cool golden gaze rested steadily on InuYasha. His voice was low and menacing as he said, "It would be wise to stay out of my way, half-breed."

Kagome and Miroku jumped simultaneously and stared at Sesshomaru. But their sudden attention was not because of the older brother's voice or his cold glare. It was because of the strange presence they felt emanating from him.

Something strange stirred in Sesshomaru's eyes, and suddenly he didn't seem to be glaring at InuYasha, but glaring through him. Again Sesshomaru spoke. "Stop interfering, half-breed. You are meddling in things you do not understand."

The Inu-tachi glanced around at each other with raised eyebrows. Shippou piped up, "What things?" But in the next second, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and the little kitsune took cover behind one of Kagome's legs, shivering.

Suddenly Kirara snarled and tensed. Miroku stood ready, and Kagome made as if to reach for her bow. Before anyone could ask questions, they heard a disembodied voice filtering plainly through the forest. Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshomaru recognized it as the whispery, soft, yet menacing voice they had heard earlier. The inu youkai's head turned sharply to the North, and his ears seemed to perk as the disembodied voice said, "Follow me, Sesshomaru…Find what you seek. She is waiting…I am waiting. We are all waiting. Follow me…come reclaim that which is yours, Sesshomaru…" The sound began drifting off with the last few words.

Sesshomaru took off, moving as just a blur as he tried to keep up with the quickly fading voice. Without a sound, Miroku and Sango leapt onto Kirara, Shippou jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. Without a word, Kagome climbed onto InuYasha's back and clung there as he took off after his brother and the mysterious voice, Kirara close behind.

* * *

Torie-san: Okay, now we know that Sesshomaru was possessed at least two times in this chapter. Why, you ask? Hey don't ask me. I don't know any more than you. I write as I go. And ya for you people, I'm finally updating! And finally we get a true description of the woman behind all this. OH! I just got an idea…no wait….wait….no sorry I forgot it. See, I wrote this chapter back in February and I did not write that idea down, so I forgot it. But I did get another idea as I was typing this chapter up, so I hope that makes up for it. Sorry…And no next chapter title this time. I don't have a set one yet.


End file.
